


Welcome Home

by Bacop1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Waverly sat with her knees tucked underneath of her. She stared out the window of her room on the homestead. Rain was tapping on the window. The reached her hand out to trace a droplet. She saw then touched the red rings and bruises that marred her wrists. They were still sore from the handcuffs that had been used to restrain her. 

A lone tear slipped from her eye and slid down her cheek mirroring the rain on the glass pane. 

Months. She'd been literally possessed for months. She put her face in her hands. For months she existed inside the evil shell of herself. She watched herself as you would watch a movie and had no control. It was like being paralyzed inside her own mind. 

She couldn't believe she had let this happen. She was smarter than to touch the black pool of liquid at the edge of the triangle. She had been careless and it almost cost her everything. Everyone. 

The worst part was remembering. Remembering the pain she'd caused. Both physically and emotionally. She also remembered the emptiness she had felt at Bobo DelRay's words telling her that she wasn't really an Earp. She never had been. She was exactly what she had always believed she'd been. Alone. 

All of a sudden she could not breathe. All of the pain flooded into her chest. She'd hurt the people who loved her the most. A sob tore from her her lips. She clutched her hands to her chest and let her hurt flood out of her. 

The door to her room flew open. Standing in the doorway was Nicole, a fresh cast on her left arm and bruises marring her neck. Directly behind her with a hand on Nicole's shoulder was Wynonna. She was limping and had an angry red cut above her eye. 

"Waverly?" Nicole said hesitantly as she approached cautiously. Her hands held out in front of her palms out. 

Nicole's demeanor only devastated her more. They were terrified of her. 

"I'm-" her voice broke. "I'm so sorry." She cried. 

Nicole and Wynonna both rushed forward and embraced her in a fierce hug. All were crying now. 

Minutes later the tears slowed and they broke their embrace. Wynonna held Waverly's hands in hers. 

"I missed you baby girl." She said with a sad smile. 

Waverly sniffed and dragged her sleeve past her nose. "I missed you."

Wynonna framed Waverly's face with her hands and touched her forehead to her sister's. "Everything's gonna be ok." She whispered. 

Wynonna pulled away and faced Nicole. She embraced the red head in a fierce hug then touched her hand to her cheek as she smiled and nodded. She limped towards the door. 

"I'll come up soon with some food Waves." Wynonna said. 

The click of the door's latch was almost deafening. She was alone with Nicole for the first time since Nicole had been shot at the police station. 

"Hi." Waverly said shyly. 

"Hi baby." Nicole responded. 

Waverly lifted her eyes and met Nicole's. A sad smile reached her lips and confusion furrowed her brow. 

"But I...." Waverly started. 

Nicole stepped forward. "What you thought you kicking my ass for months and going all Carrie on us would chase me away?" She smiled. 

Waverly touched the dimples on her cheek. 

"How?" She asked. She shook her head. 

"You never gave me a chance to say it back." Nicole told her. 

Waverly tilted her head in confusion. 

"I love you too."

Waverly pressed herself into Nicole's chest. She held her tightly and relished at feeling Nicole's warmth and hearing her heartbeat through the black merino wool sweater Nicole had worn. 

"I hurt you." Waverly murmured against Nicole's chest. 

Nicole sighed. And squeezed tighter. 

"Not the way I imagined you using handcuffs on me." Waverly said as she pulled back slowly. 

Nicole laughed softly and she rubbed the bruised skin of Waverly's wrists. "Yeah me either." Nicole confessed. 

Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not an Earp. I'm a monster."

"You're exactly who you are supposed to be. You're an Earp no matter what DNA says."

Waverly began to protest. 

Nicole interrupted her. "You're an Earp." She said pointedly. "Until maybe someday you decide not to be anymore."

Waverly was able to read between the lines. She smiled. 

"Really?" She asked. "Someday?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah. Someday."

A soft knock interrupted them. The rest of their Black Badges Team walked in, including Deputy Marshall Dolls. 

"How'd you get him out?" Waverly asked. 

"Long story." Doc Holliday responded. 

"Lots of cool guns. Oh oh and a flamethrower!" Wynonna said excitedly. 

Waverly looked jealous and pouted her lip.

Nicole wrapped her good arm around her waist and kissed her head. 

"Welcome home baby."


End file.
